Meu modo de enchergar você
by hita
Summary: Final da guerra santa. Só existem dois sobreviventes. O que eles sentem, um pelo outro? yaoi


Disclaimer: É obvio que Saint Seiya não me pertence. Ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Mas bem que eu gostaria de ter um Dohko pra mim...

xXx

1743, fim da guerra santa. Um cenário ermo. O sol se põe sobre um campo de guerra com corpos e sangue por todos os lados. Somente duas figuras se sobrepõem ao cenário. Dois rapazes. Feridos, sujos, cansados e no limite de seus cosmos. Apoiando se mutuamente, os dois seguem em direção a um pequeno bosque afastado. Deduziram que onde tem árvores tem água. Água era vida.

Shion, um rapaz de longos e volumosos cabelos loiros, utilizava a armadura dourada de Áries. Era dedicado ao que lhe era importante.

Dohko, outro rapaz, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, utilizava a armadura dourada de Libra. Era impulsivo e orgulhoso, mesmo valorizando a amizade como algo com que não se vive.

A guerra santa contra Hades, para proteger Athena havia acabado.

Arrastando se com as mãos, conseguiram chegar em um pequeno lago no bosque. Imaculado e abençoado.

Beberam da água com tanta avidez e força que engasgaram juntos. E juntos riram, bebendo da água santa.

Shion: Nossa, eu estou quebrado. Minha armadura nem parece ser feita de ouro.

Dohko: É. Somos os sagrados cavaleiros de Atena, que utilizam as raríssimas armaduras de sangue, suor e lágrimas. Mais sangue que as outras coisas. Pois um ser humano não tem como produzir suor e lágrimas o suficiente para a quantidade de sangue derramado hoje.

Shion: Somos os últimos, não é?

Dohko: Somos.

Shion: Então vamos nos orgulhar disso. Algum dia quem sabe...

Dohko: Caramba, como estou cansado!

Shion: Não é pra menos, meu amigo. E não posso dizer que eu mesmo não estou.

Dohko: Verdade. Me acorde se necessário Shion. Vou dormir um pouco.

Shion: Disponha, mas acho que irei dormir também.

Ambos fecham os olhos e suas respirações começam a se tornar mais pausadas e ritmadas. Mais calmas.

Shion dorme, mas Dohko simplesmente se concentra em respirar. Meditando como seu mestre lhe ensinara. meditar e desejar o bem para as pessoas é uma tarefa muito difícil. Precisa-se de concentração e uma força interior muito forte. Ele estava cansado e seu cosmo esgotado. Dormir seria a melhor opção, mas não estava conseguindo dormir. Talvez fosse a mistura gosmenta de fatores por sobre seu corpo. Decidiu que lavaria sua armadura para se distrair e passar o tempo até ficar com sono. Retira parte por parte da complexa armadura e a espalha na relva. Pega um pedaço, um dos escudos, vai para a beira do lado e entra na água. O intuito era se lavar enquanto lavava a armadura.

A água gelada fez doer seu corpo rijo e ferido, mas foi um imenso alívio. Lavou peça por peça da armadura, junto com as respectivas partes do corpo que condizem com as peças (se lavasse a ombreira, também lavava o ombro). Após levar a armadura inteira e remontá-la em sua forma normal Dohko ainda não conseguia dormir. Decidiu tomar banho de novo. O que ele não sabia é que Shion também não havia conseguido dormir e que o estava observando desde o início.

Seus cabelos castanho-acobreados escorriam em suas costas. Suas costas eram largas com músculos perfeitos e bem definidos que faziam suaves movimentos quando ele se mexia. A curva de suas coluna cervical era acentuada, o que o deixava com uma compleição mais delicada. A tatuagem de tigre estava lá, feroz e selvagem, como para mostrar o quão nobre era seu portador. Um dos sagrados cavaleiros.

Dohko se vira e fica de frente para Shion, que agora observa o suave movimento que o peito de libra fazia quando respirava. Seu tórax possuía diversas cicatrizes que não retiravam em nada seu resplendor de juventude do garoto de 15 anos. Não que ele parecesse ter 15 anos. Ele era grande demais para isso. Tinha vivido mais em 5 messes do que muitas pessoas em 70 anos.

Seu cosmo quente e dourado estava de luto pelas mortes dos companheiros em batalha. Seu rosto orgulhoso estava com expressão chorosa e não era possível saber se, em suas bochechas, havia lágrimas ou água do lado. ?Estar demonstração de fraqueza encheu o coração de Áries com um calor e um imenso desejo de abraçar a acolher o coração do libriano se instalou em seu peito. Ele próprio estava ferido e sentia por seus companheiros, mas, aparentemente, era mais orgulhoso até que o grande Dohko de Libra. Amava seu amigo com uma força que superava sua devoção a Athena. Shion se sentiu sujo e culpado por trair Athena em seu coração, mas não podia fazer nada quanto ao seu sentimento por Dohko. Seu amor era grande demais.

Dohko: Vou te contar uma coisa Shion, fiquei muito feliz ao descobrir que você sobreviveu. Se tivesse sido qualquer outro cavaleiro não seria a mesma felicidade. Sabe por que Shion? Sabe? É porque eu te amo. Te amo muito, com todo o meu coração.

O Libriano não sabia que Shion estava acordado. Aquilo era uma confissão às estrelas. Ele sabia que o ariano era muito orgulhoso e que amava Athena acima de tudo. Mas mesmo assim o amava, e não suportaria uma rejeição.

Shion se sentiu muito feliz. Mas também se sentiu mal. Não merecia o amor daquele homem. Dohko merecia estar com alguém que o amasse! Não com um amigo mesquinho e que praticamente ouvia confissões escondido. Porém descobriu que a dor que sentiria por estar sem ele seria muito maior que a culpa por estar com ele. Sofreria tanto que com tal argumento conseguiu juntar toda a sua coragem para abrir os olhos e dizer:

Eu também.


End file.
